Dinner at the Mars
by XxLunaMayxX
Summary: Logan is feeling a little under the weather while having dinner at his girlfriends house.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is my first VM fic on this site. Sorry this first part is so short, I couldn't sleep unit I had it all typed out, but this is all I could come up with for now. More later for sure though!

"This is a bad idea." Veronica said, nibbling nervously at her thumbnail.

"No it's not." Her father, Keith, replied, smirking at his daughters nervous habit. Veronica scoffed slightly and rolled her eyes at him.

"You only think that because you came up with it." The grin on Keith's face grew wider as he finished chopping up the vegetables.

"Ergo, how could it be bad? Math sweetie, me plus idea equals good." There was a knock at the door, and Veronica gave her father one last pleading look before going to answer it. When she opened the door, however, her boyfriend Logan's back was to her, and she saw his shoulders jerk slightly, three times in succession. He jumped slightly when she placed a hand on his back, and smiled when he saw her looking at him, curiosity in her pretty blue eyes.

"Hey." She greeted softly, noticing how worn out Logan looked. He sniffled softly and smiled at her, then raised an eyebrow as she shut the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked un certainly, and Veronica matched his expression with her own.

"Are you?" Logan smiled, and was about to tell her that he was fine when another sneeze caught him off guard, barley giving him time to raise his hands to his face to shield Veronica from the spray.

"HehhEHKISHH!" Veronica started slightly at the sudden noise, and Logan smiled.

"The girl who has tracked down psycho killers and a rapist is scared by a little sneeze?" Veronica smiled and rolled her yes before grabbing his jacket sleeve and pulling him inside. There would be time to evaluate her boyfriends health later. If the kept Keith Mars from his dinner for too long, there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N And here is part two of this fic! I had a LOT of fun writing this part, mostly because I love writing sneezy people in awkward situations they have a hard time getting out of. Also, one more thing! Most of the dialogue in this part (and that last part) is from an actual scene from season 3 where Logan is invited to have dinner with Veronica and Keith. I'm not NEARLY that clever or witty when writing dialogue.

"So hows school going Logan?" Keith asked, taking a bite of his food. Logan smiled softly at the awkward ice breaker.

"Well, I'm actually not hating it. My grades aren't exactly-" He cast a quick look to Veronica, who quickly interrupted.

"Oh, Hearst took him in late because of his high test scores." Keith and Logan both smiled at her not so subtle re-routing of the conversation, and Logan sniffed softly, glad for the distraction. He really had to sneeze, a side effect of the cold he was sure he was coming down with, but he also would prefer no to do so at the diner table, where he knew he would be scrutinized and judged. He took a sip of his water, bringing his attention back on the conversation just as Keith asked another question.

"What classes are you taking?" This time, Logan wasn't even given the opportunity to answer the question. Veronica laughed nervously and narrowed her eyes slightly at her father.

"Where is this going?" Keith rolled his eye, finally breaking eye contact away from Logan to smirk at his daughter.

"Well, my end game is to find out what classes Logan is taking." Veronica lowered her eyes back to her plate, successfully shamed into silence. For the moment, at least. Logan was still smiling softly at the pair of them, amused by their side conversation. He risked a quick rub at his nose before answering. The building sneeze was getting harder and harder to fend off.

"Some core stuff. You know, sociology, freshman comp. Mass comp, which is khi…kind of coming in handy. Apparently being the offspring of a murderer doesn't get old. I'm getting all these…these ihh…interview requests. Larry King wants me to cuh…come on with OJ's kids." It was no use, he realized. Even if he somehow managed to stop himself from sneezing now, both members of the Mars household were looking at him, Veronica with worry and Keith with bewilderment. Logan held up a finger and tucked his face into his elbow, his free hand gripping the counter of their kitchen island to keep himself from toppling over. "Hehh…EKISHH! EHKISHH!" He sniffed, then straightened back up, rubbing at his nose sheepishly.

"Bless you!" Veronica said, her suspicions about her boyfriends health growing even more. Keith echoed her sentiment, although Logan suspected his was more out of polite obligation than anything else. Another awkward silence filled the small kitchen, and Keith cleared his throat.

"So, are you thinking about it? The interview, I mean?" Logan smirked, sniffling softly to try and clear some of the congestion before answering.

"No." He pushed around the pasta and chicken dish with his fork, and when he felt Veronica saying at him, he took a small bite, barely stoping himself from wincing at it slid down his sore throat.

"Why's that?" Keith asked after giving him a slightly longer, slightly calculating look. Again, Veronica interrupted Logan before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Time out! Can we stay in the shallow end, please?" Logan couldn't help but smile yet again at her. It was almost as if she didn't know how damn adorable she was. Keith only rolled his eyes again at her and looked back at Logan, who could already feel another sneeze building. Only he was more determined to stop it this time, sure that if he did it again, he would surely be found out.

"I'm sorry, I think it's a good call. I was just curious as to your reasons. I didn't realize I had to have the conversation vetted." Keith was saying, directing the last part at Veronica, who smirked at him as he took another bite of dinner.

"I would have been happy to veto questions for you ahead of time!" Keith smirked at her, and answered in a mock-patronizing tone.

"Mm, that would have been nice, huh?"

"We could have packed a lunch and made a day of it!" Logan could't have kept the small smile from his face if he tried. It was a nice change, this witty banter. It was how parents and children were supposed to interact with each other. And even though he know that Veronicas family had been through some rough stuff, what with her alcoholic mom running off, only to come back a year an a half later claiming to be sober before stealing 50 grand from Keith and running off again, he still couldn't help but be a little jealous of the relationship she had with her dad.

"A missed opportunity if you ask me!" Keith retorted back, and Veronica nodded solemnly, pointing her fork meaningfully at him.

"A mistake you can learn from." Logan coughed quietly into his fist, glad that his two hosts were momentarily distracted to pay him any real attention.

"So what exactly am I allowed to ask Logan about?" Veronica thought for a moment, eyes shifting from Logan then to Keith, and finally back to Logan.

"Hobbies?" She suggested tentatively, smiling apologetically at Logan, who only shook his head at her, still smiling softly. He realized then that Keith was staring expectantly at him, and her answered almost as tentatively as Veronica.

"Surfing?" Keith nodded, and Logan almost thought he was going to drop the subject, but then he took a bite of food and asked

"Whats the attraction?" Veronica sighed heavily and dropped her fork to her plate.

"We-" This time, Logan was more than grateful when Veronica interrupted for a third time, her face in her hands.

"Don't Answer that."

A/N Sorry it's kind of slow moving, but it will pick up the pace once Logan gets home and allows himself to feel miserable!


End file.
